


Lost Soul

by AnnaButterfly16



Series: Bughead OneShots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaButterfly16/pseuds/AnnaButterfly16
Summary: “Jughead, please go.” I said, while opening the window.“We have to talk” He just said and climbed into my room.“You can’t be here. Please, just go!”The tears I tried to wipe away, started to roll down my cheeks,  I couldn’t help it. He turned to me and looked in my eyes. I could see that he was hurt but what should I do?





	Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the happenings in S02E05, when Betty is in her room crying.

Riverdale was my home since I was child. I grew up here in a beautiful family, well protected and happy; I made friends and went to school; I just had a normal life. But everything changed after the mysterious death of Jason Blossom. After that it seemed like everyone in this town had a dark secret.

I am Betty Cooper and I’m one of those people. 

For the record, I don’t mean my black wig and the things I do, when I wear it but I get calls, calls from an actual serial killer – The Black Hood.

It all began after my jubilee speech. Everything I wanted was fairness and a happy live together like I knew it from my childhood. To be honest, I think that’s all a romanticized viewpoint by now. Children see the world more innocent, more colorful and harmless, not as the cruel place it really is. 

The Black Hood case was different to the one of Jason Blossoms murder. He killed with a pattern, people who have done something wrong in his eyes. But he didn’t want to do it in secrecy, he needed the attention, he wanted me to investigate him, to get into his head. This man played a sick game with me and I was too anxious and emotional exhausted to stop playing by his rules. 

Everything was bearable when I had my friends, even when they didn’t know what was going on, expect Archie. But he wanted me to go further, to get rid of them too; my way or his way. It was my decision. 

 

I sat on my window sill looking out on my front yard. The streetlights were the only thing illuminating the neighborhood, a hard wind blew through the tree branches and dark clouds hid the moon. It looked like I felt – depressing.

A loud sob slipped out of my mouth. I cried for over an hour now because today I had the hardest thing to do in my whole life. 

A few days ago, the Black Hood wanted me to get rid of Veronica. She was my best friend and it was hard but I did it. On Nick’s party I said all those horrible things to her but deep down I hoped she would forgive me everything. It was for her safety at last. 

But today it was Jughead. I knew he could defend himself, when it’s necessary but I was anxious. So anxious, he would get hurt or worse…killed. I needed him, I loved him but when that meant that I have to break up and see him get over me, it was okay.

But it didn’t felt this way. I totally broke down now and the tears got more and more. What have I done to deserve this? I got harassed by a serial killer and the person I needed the most, was not in my reach anymore.

 

A knock on my window broke me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and saw Jug. I got up and closed the curtains. I couldn’t let him in. The Black Hood seemed to observe me because he knew everything I did. Every friend I saw, every word I said. I wouldn’t risk this. For my friends’ sake…Jughead’s sake. 

But he wouldn’t go. He knocked continuously and I couldn’t bear it anymore. I pressed my hands to my ears and cried. 

But he didn’t stop. 

“Jughead, please go.” I said, while opening the window.

“We have to talk” He just said and climbed into my room.

“You can’t be here. Please, just go!”

The tears I tried to wipe away, started to roll down my cheeks, I couldn’t help it. He turned to me and looked in my eyes. I could see that he was hurt but what should I do?

“You break up with me? Over Archie? You have the audacity to this after everything we’ve been through? I thought you loved me?”

I looked at my feet. 

“I do but…”

“No, you don’t! Otherwise you wouldn’t do that. You know how important you are to me, how everyone I loved in my life left me and now you, Betty, out of all people, do the same!”

“I really do, you have to believe me but we can’t be together anymore. I just want to protect you.” I cried out loud and fell on my knees. 

The pressure got too much. I started to cry even more than before and suddenly he kneeled beside me and pulled me in a tight hug.

Jug caressed my back and soothed me with his soft voice and warmth. When I finally stopped crying, he looked at me.

“What happened?”

“The Black Hood…he…he started to call me a few weeks ago.”

Juggie’s eyes got bigger and bigger, while I explained everything that happend to him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked clearly shocked.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. He kills people, Jug, and he would kill you to! This man knows everything I do and you really should go before something happens.”

I got up and went to the window.

“You really deserve better than this. Please, just go.”

Tears started to sting in my eyes again, when I looked desperately at him.

“No, I don’t but you do! I want to help you get through all this horror. Why don’t you let me?”

“Please, just for a while until he calms down.”

He looked me in the eyes for a long time. After this moment, where nobody dared to breathe, he pulled me close and kissed me softly but with all his heart. 

I could feel that he was crying too, when he pulled away and looked at me again.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

That’s all he said before he went through the window and disappeared in the night. I was all alone again and I knew I would see him soon but I felt lost and alone. 

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.” I whispered, knowing that he wouldn’t hear me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my OneShot! :)
> 
> I'm open for criticism, it really helps me to improve my writing. So I'd like to read your comments/suggestions / critics below!   
> (It doesn't only apply for the content but for phrases, grammar, etc. as well! I'm not a native speaker, so I'd like to learn :D)
> 
> Lots of love,  
> AnnaButterfly16


End file.
